


【翔润】天堂之吻

by huhuhu2530



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhuhu2530/pseuds/huhuhu2530
Summary: 真正的一天是从太阳落下开始的。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 翔润 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【翔润】天堂之吻

真正的一天是从太阳落下开始的。

这里是整个城市夜晚最繁华的一条街道，夜幕下的人们抛却了白日里的衣冠楚楚以另一种身份汇聚到这里。这里有最温顺的美人也有最可口的美酒，如果你胆子够大、运气够好，或许可以收获另一种生活，从此脱胎换骨青云直上。

这里是欲望的漩涡也是映照出人性的镜子，所有的欲念在这里都是被允许的，只要你能付得起相应的代价。

这条街道中间最大、最好的建筑是一家名为“enjoy”的会员制会所，如果你能有足够的地位、资产及宽广的人脉，那么你也许有机会能够得到入会的机会。

门口身着制服俊美的男人会对你行礼，然后对你伸出手。

“请出示您的会员卡。”

1、

埋在腿间的脑袋毛绒绒的，发丝有些凌乱，略微卷曲的头发中出现了两只仿真的猫耳，纯黑的绒毛与他的头发融为一体。

“唔……好大啊，主人……”

漂亮得不像话的脸只有巴掌大，勾人夺魄的桃花眼蕴了水汽，眼尾略微有些红，看上去非常的惹人怜爱。猫咪见男人目光仍在手里的文件上，眼睛转了转，凑得更近了一点。

“喵呜……”

他讨好地用脸蹭那根紫黑的巨物，舌尖吐出来绕着龟头舔了一圈，而后用相同的力度将冠状沟和峥嵘的筋脉服侍了一遍，这才张口含了进去。

“做的很好。”

仿佛是夸奖，对方伸手揉了揉他的头发。

“唔……主、唔主人……”

他嘴里含着肉棒吐字含糊不清，只是简单的触碰就让他忍不住摇起臀部，祈求宠爱。近乎全裸的皮肤在灯光下白得发光，越发衬得屁股后的那条黑色的尾巴显眼。尾巴的根部隐匿在双丘之间，小小的穴口被撑开，隐约还能看见亮晶晶的液体不断被挤出来，打湿了垂下来的尾巴上的绒毛。

这是一只漂亮的小猫，脖子上还好好地戴着项圈，看得出来他极得主人的欢心，金色的吊牌上刻着两个字母——S.S。这是他主人名字的缩写，也是他被圈养的标志。

“唔唔……”

精液在嘴里喷射出来，他大口大口地吞咽仍然无法避免被过多的液体呛到，但他的神情没有丝毫不愿，甚至末了还主动将那根尚未完全软下去的东西舔干净。

“喵呜……”

他在求主人的奖励，手脚缩起来，像只真正的小猫那样露出肚皮等待抚摸，挺立的阴茎被锁在一个小巧的笼子里，他涨得生痛，却只能发出奶声奶气的猫叫。

“想要奖赏吗？”

男人的手捏着小巧的乳首，红肿的小粒被揪起，猫咪一声声叫着，似痛苦似欢愉，屁股扭得十分起劲。

“这可不行哦。”男人将尾巴拔了出来，尾巴的根部竟是一根还在震动的粗大按摩棒，每抽出来一点点，都换来小猫黏黏糊糊的呻吟。他把散落在一旁的调教球塞进柔软的肉穴里，被按摩棒搅得温暖熟烂的嫩肉立刻吸附了上来，穴里溢出的粘液甚至打湿了他的手指。男人拍拍他的屁股，“可不能让客人久等。”

每个月第一个周末enjoy都会有一场公演，出演的调教师个个技艺超凡，最低的程度也是A级。公演限制人数，一票难求是常态，当得知此次公演的主场是MJ之后，更是一瞬间就售罄了所有门票，整个暗网有价无票。

公演的会场在enjoy的顶层，传说里这是enjoy老板专用的调教室，从不对外开放，这次是因为MJ才特例被允许使用。

樱井来得比较晚，他没到场其他的调教师都不敢落座，这位神秘的enjoy老板自带一种威严，调教师们偶尔谈起这位，都一致认为他是这个世界里当之无愧的帝王。现在这位帝王就坐在会场的主座上，双腿相叠，单手支着下巴，似乎对这场公演没什么兴趣。但谁也说不准他的心思，毕竟若是真的没兴趣他也不会出现在这里。

会场的灯光逐渐暗淡，舞台的幕布被拉开，人们的注意力被吸引到光线尽头的舞台上。一个浑身赤裸的男奴被绑在束缚椅上，他的四肢被固定住，而身后是两块巨大的屏幕，那里即将从不同角度放大他被调教得过程。

樱井抬头瞥了眼，笑出声，“居然是同类啊。”

众人不明所以，却不敢出声询问。

这次的公演MJ所选择的是即将进行拍卖的猫奴。公演不仅是一个向会员展示调教师实力的舞台，还是接下来拍卖的一个预热，因而在enjoy这是一个非常重要的活动。奴的反应直接关乎他们的最终价格，相应的，如何能让奴展现出全部的魅力也是调教师能力检测的重要标准。

在这方面，MJ一向是业界的佼佼者，甚至不少人重金相求，只为能被他调教一次。所有的传说都比不上亲眼所见来的震撼，当舞台的边缘响起“踏踏踏”的脚步声时，所有人都屏住呼吸，整个会场里落针可闻。

踏——踏——

万众的期待中，一束光蓦然投向舞台的边缘，一身美国警察装扮的MJ就在观众的吸气声中缓步拾阶而上。

不同于其他调教师的统一着装，MJ的服装都是特别定制的，全看他的心情来选择是什么风格，在这个充满欲望的会场里，他就是最耀眼的存在。

那张异常俊美的脸被宽大的墨镜遮住了一半，他的面部线条凌厉，强光下仿佛皮肤上的绒毛也清晰可见，嘴唇红艳饱满，唇边缀着宝石般的小痣。纯黑的制服勾勒出完美的曲线，下半身选择的是紧身的皮裤与长靴，皮带紧扣在比常人纤细许多的腰部，那里挂着夸张的装饰。

台下忍不住发生喧哗，众人都被这份美丽所折服，忍不住发出赞叹的声音，甚至有人已经勃起，焦急地揉搓着裤裆。

“嘘——”

食指竖在唇间，追逐着他的镜头把他的每一个动作都放大在屏幕上，就连他那两颗充满色气的小痣也清晰无比。举手投足间带着绝对的优雅与压迫感，他耀眼如星辰，使人心甘情愿臣服于他的脚下，成为他的奴仆。

这就是enjoy最顶级的调教师MJ。

樱井唇际带着笑，舞台上摄人心扉的MJ的身影随着光线落入他的眼眸之中，插在口袋里的另一只动了动。

舞台上的MJ表情丝毫未变，只是在拿起鞭子的同时眼神扫视了全场，在某一点停了一秒后快速略过。

啪——

鞭子划破空气与地面碰撞发出巨大的声响，会场里回荡着余音。

MJ这次选的是难度较大的蛇形鞭，这种鞭子比起普通皮鞭更加的灵活，同时也就更加不好控制，对调教师的手法要求非常严格，如果没有过硬的技艺选择蛇形鞭无异于自掘坟墓。

“啊……”

鞭子落了下来。男奴的下腹留下一点点红色的痕迹，原本萎靡在耻毛间的阴茎瞬间勃起，顶端颤巍巍地溢出透明的腺液。众人尚未从第一鞭的震撼中回过神来，MJ再度挥舞起手中的长鞭，镜头追逐着他的动作，清晰地将鞭子的落点投放在大屏幕上。鞭子落点刁钻，尤为高难度的是，除了敏感点，没有一块多余的部位被鞭打，若是没有高超的技艺带给男奴的只有痛楚而非快感。

樱井似乎很满意MJ的公演，脸上的笑容加深，放在裤袋里的那一只手动了动。

纯黑的鞭子在MJ的手里仿佛有生命一般，几鞭下去，男奴便开始放荡呻吟。MJ那完美如尊神的面容却没有任何表情，仿佛面前的男奴的淫荡与他毫无关系，冷眼看着对方成快感的俘虏。但如果观察得足够仔细，就可会发现他紧绷的双腿之间慢慢有了不自然的隆起，没有执鞭的那只手也开始握紧。

“垃圾。”

MJ略低的声线从音响中传来，这个词被他说得又缓又慢，每一个音节都透露出不容置喙的威严。男奴颤抖着，显然已经成了欲望的俘虏，若不是被束缚在了椅子上，他可能会跪下来亲吻MJ的靴子。

“啊……”

到最后已经发不出什么声音了，男奴高潮了多次，整个人像是从水里捞出来一样，前后一起流水，眼神迷离，被开发到了极致。台下的宾客甚至有些已经按奈不住，发出粗重的喘息，想把台上这个被调教好的奴隶压在身下狠狠操干。他们的反应直观明显，樱井觉得自己已经能看到拍卖会的火爆场景了。

而MJ对此毫无兴趣，他的手腕动作灵巧，皮鞭在空气中留下漂亮的线条，灯光从四面八方射过来，让他整个人就像在发光一样。仅仅凭借着一根蛇形鞭就完成了整场调教，这在整个enjoy甚至整个圈子里都是少见的，经过这次公演，MJ的身价定然再度暴涨。

MJ手上的动作没有停顿，这对他来说只是正常发挥，他的身姿挺拔，双腿绷紧，就像是山顶巍巍的青松，以凌霜傲雪之姿睥睨全场。

只是现场离他最近的男奴早已丧失了思考能力，只能凭借本能做出最真实的反应。

“啊——”

在男奴尖叫着达到今晚最后一次的高潮时，MJ不着痕迹地抖了一下，会场响起雷鸣般的掌声，没有人发现这个顶尖的调教师面色微红，双手颤抖。

公演到这里就正式结束了，工作人员安排观众迅速离场，整个会场彻底安静下来。MJ站在舞台的中央，如果此刻有人靠的足够近，大概就可以察觉出这位姿态高冷的顶级调教师有多么的淫荡。

脚步声从身后传来，MJ抖了一下，双脚虚软无力，直接跪坐在地面上，尽管如此，他的身体仍然对即将发生的事情兴奋起来。

“主、主人……”

后穴里的那个小玩意还在不断的震动，这是特制的调教球，震动的幅度并非普通跳蛋所能媲美，若是调到了最高档，甚至还会放出细小的电流。已经被蹂躏得过分敏感的嫩肉不断抽搐着，微小的电流带来痛感，反而加速了快感的累积，他甚至觉得整个会场里都回荡着电流噼里啪啦的声音。

与刚才的高高在上不同，MJ的嗓音变得绵软甜蜜，就像是一只被撸到舒服的小猫咪，收起尖利的爪子，露出柔软的肚皮寻求更多的爱抚。

在公演的过程中他就已经快要受不了了，被玩弄了几个小时不许射精，一丝一毫的刺激对他来说都是致命的。他不仅要抵抗身体的自然反应，还要表现得若无其事来调教放肆呻吟的男奴，一松懈下来，他只觉得后穴像千万只蚂蚁在啃咬，急需眼前的男人给他欢愉。特质的调教球被抵在他最敏感的地方，阵阵快感一齐摧残着他的理智。

樱井蹲在他面前，怜爱一般地抚摸他的脸，手指拇指揉搓了几下嘴唇，就伸入MJ的口腔玩弄舌头，“塞着调教球工作那么爽？”

MJ小巧俊美的脸因情欲而潮红，规规矩矩地鸭子坐在樱井的面前，刚才的凌厉气势尽数消失，“因为是主人放的……。””

就像是一个真正的宠物。

“我的小猫今天做的不错，想要什么奖赏。”

“好想要……想要主人的肉棒”他舔了舔樱井的手指，有点期待地补了一声，“喵……”

“这样就够了？”

MJ点点头，一阵阵的快感仍在侵蚀着他的神经，身体被玩弄到了最敏感的程度，最深层的高潮却因尚未插入而始终无法到来。

小猫眼角带着泪，忍不住对樱井撒娇，穴里的调教蛋还在震动，被电流击打的媚肉又麻又痛，时间久了还生出了别样的舒爽。舞台上的灯光明亮，乌黑的发、红润的唇、妖冶迷人的面容，他是迷惑人心的夏娃，也是神魂夺魄的海妖。

“主人帮帮我，”小猫吐出舌尖，去舔樱井的手指，“润rin里面好痒，想要主人的肉棒。”

MJ从下向上抬头看他，长而浓密的睫毛把光线割碎，留下斑驳的阴影，说不出的惹人怜爱。樱井纤长的手指被他含在嘴里，模仿性交的动作吞吐，舌尖在手心里打转，把整个手都舔得更湿，好似在享受什么美食，认真得异常色情。

面对尤物这样赤裸而淫荡的邀请，没有人会拒绝，樱井在他的面颊上落下一吻。

“自己去选一个。”

说的是调教工具。这里是樱井私人的调教室，所有的物品都是樱井专用的，之前调教男奴的蛇形鞭不是，那条已经被工作人员带走。MJ想了想，用嘴叼起尾端刻着S.S的鞭子爬过来。他腰背挺直，姿态高傲，纵使被性欲控制也保持着得体的仪态。

“蛇形鞭，”樱井接过鞭子揉了揉松本的头发，“润rin也想被绑起来当众调教？”

“不是的，”MJ急起来，他讨好地去蹭樱井的手心，喵呜喵呜地叫，“润rin只让主人看，只让主人调教。”

“润rin真的是这样想的吗？”樱井的声音带笑，“证明给我看。”

MJ抿着嘴，慢慢褪下了身上的衣物。雪白的皮肤上有一层薄汗，在光线下闪烁着耀眼的光芒，明明是个成年男性，乳首却是少女一般粉嫩的颜色，翘起的臀部中间垂下一小根黑色的细线，下体的毛发被清理干净，那根细线就显得尤为明显。

“喵……”

MJ发出讨好的喵呜声，他姿态如猫，并起摩擦的股间满是泥泞的粘液，看上去十足的淫荡，竖起的阴茎根部，一个银色的小环紧扣那里，限制了他的射精。

“润rin非常乖，没有射。”

他的身体非常柔软，在樱井面前主动抱着腿来展示腿间的情况，正在被仔细观察的羞耻让他后穴更加瘙痒，穴口又溢出了一股粘液。

“乖猫咪。”

樱井降下了天花板的吊绳，吊绳的底端连着两只皮质的手铐，这可以保护皮肤不至于受伤。MJ被他吊了起来，圆润的脚趾堪堪能够到地面，身体被拉伸到极限，匀称的肌肉勾勒出完美的线条，臀间的液体由于地心引地而在地面留下痕迹。樱井非常满意松本现在的姿态，他要给自己漂亮的小猫一点奖赏。

“主人……”

视线受到了阻碍，樱井给他戴上了眼罩，黑暗带来的未知让MJ有些不安，周围的灯光太过于强烈，他甚至觉得那些会员并未离去，而是在台下看着他被吊起来调教。

“啊……”

鞭子打在MJ的小腹，又酸又麻的感觉很快就传入脑海，白皙的皮肤立刻显出一道红痕。紧接着下一鞭也落了下来，疼痛里夹杂了一些快感，MJ放肆地呻吟着，他就像是一个不知廉耻的男奴，乞求樱井给他更多的鞭打。

“嗯啊……”

尽管沉浸在情欲之中，MJ也很快地反应过来，樱井鞭打的位置顺序与自己公演时一模一样，甚至比自己更为精准。

“好爽……唔……想要更多……”

MJ对樱井请求，他一整天都被阴茎环束缚，始终不得解放，此刻被樱井鞭打，他已经快要到达极限，被疯狂的欲望搅乱了全部的思考能力，成了一只只想着被操的小猫。

“润rin还记得，公演的男奴之后会怎么样吗？”鞭子摩擦着MJ的小腹，沿着小腹慢慢向下滑，抵在剃光了毛发的会阴。“下面的观众，可都是在看你呢。”

“不……”MJ小声说，狂乱的情潮里，他觉得自己似乎真的成为了公演的男奴，被那些会员用淫邪的目光窥探，然后在之后的拍卖被陌生人买下，肆意侵犯。

鞭子在他身上划来划去，明明不是鞭打，却让他产生了更多的颤栗。那鞭子挑起他的阴茎，绕着他的大腿画圈，游荡在他身上所有敏感的地方。

“你会被吊起来抽打，然后被肉棒操成浪货，只知道张开腿乞求再用力一点，把你干坏，全都射到你贪婪的穴里。”

皮鞭落下的速度加快，MJ呜咽着，穴里的调教球被开到最大档，穴肉被蹂躏到麻木，好像真的被陌生的阴茎操到坏掉。

“你会不断地被中出，屁股里灌满精液，如果你是只母猫，就会被干到不断怀孕，生一堆小猫。”

“不要……”MJ不知为何挣扎了起来，声音里带着哭腔，“只、只能给主人生小猫……其他人不可以……”

樱井解开MJ眼睛上的遮盖物，果然小猫的眼睛湿漉漉的，鼻尖发红，长长的睫毛上还凝着水珠，看上去十分可怜。小猫小声的啜泣，似乎是真的把他的话当真，“润rin是主人的。”

“我的小猫……可是要被烙上我的记号的。”

“请主人……请主人给我烙印。”这里不再有云端之上的调教师MJ，只有心甘情愿臣服于爱欲的樱井的小猫，“我可以给主人生好多的小猫，可以……唔啊……”

樱井勾起松本的一条腿，捏住黑线把调教球拉了出来，浸满淫液的玩具落在地板上，发出咚的响声。粉嫩的肉穴饥渴地一张一合，透明的淫水随着肌肉的收缩被挤出来，樱井捏着MJ的臀肉，重重地插了进去。

“主人的……肉棒好大……润rin的肚子要被顶破了……”

呢喃着放荡的淫话，被一整天放置不插入的MJ几乎是在被贯穿的同时就射了出来，极度的快感使得他双眼迷离，完全成为了欲望的傀儡。因为有阴茎环的存在，MJ的精液是慢慢溢出来的，樱井的小腹被沾染上了亮晶晶的水痕。

“我允许你射了吗？”

尚在高潮中的MJ闻言全身僵硬，他努力收缩后穴来讨好那根插在屁股里的巨物，偏偏樱井每一次的操弄都在他的敏感点上，快感被延长，射精的行为也在一定程度上被延长。MJ急得眼睛发红，可怜兮兮地请求樱井，“主人一直在动，润rin会高潮个不停的。”

“不听话的宠物可是要被惩罚的，”MJ的小穴湿滑紧致，柔软高温的穴肉随着MJ的抽泣而缩紧，樱井爽得头皮发麻，无论多少次，这具身体都能给他带来极致的享受。怀里的人被他分开腿操干，眼角红红的实在是让他欲罢不能，他掐着MJ的腿窝，露出来的膝盖也是粉色的，整个人都浸满了纯情的色气。“那就罚润rin给我生窝小猫吧。”

“唔唔……主人的……好大……”MJ变得更加魅惑，就像是一只发情了的猫咪，寻求更多的性刺激，“好粗……润rin要坏掉了……”

樱井发狠地干他，粗长的性器把交合处搞得一塌糊涂，每次抽插都带出大量的粘液，那些透明带着白色泡沫的液体不断落在地板上，洇出了一滩水渍。MJ的脸十分艳丽，情事中更是妩媚异常，像是熟透了的蜜桃，诱人犯罪，樱井忍不住动作更加粗暴。

“不会坏掉的，”他亲吻MJ的嘴唇，引诱对方伸出舌头与他纠缠，“润rin不是还要给我生小猫吗？”

“小猫……”MJ的呼吸被夺取，就连思考能力也全部丧失，之能依靠着樱井，“要给主人生、生……嗯啊……生小猫的……”

除了被吊起的双手与被捞起的长腿，MJ剩下的着力点只有屁股里不断抽插的那根阴茎，粗硬的耻毛剐蹭着会阴光滑的皮肤，整个身体都要被点燃一般。

“小淫猫。”樱井捏了一把他的屁股，臀肉柔软得正好，“真欠干。”

“润rin是、是主人的小淫猫，呜……”说这样的话MJ还是有点羞，双腿主动缠着樱井的腰，“主人想……想怎么干都行……”

“骚货。”樱井骂了一句，进出的幅度愈发加大，囊袋拍打在MJ的臀部上，传来火辣辣的感觉。

穴里被粗大的巨物塞得满满的，MJ的大腿发酸，穴肉也开始止不住的痉挛。他眼前一片白光，视野里只有樱井好看的脸，余下的是大片大片的黑，强光迫使他眼角不断晕出水痕。身体被毫不留情的撞击，早已分不清四快感还是痛感，完全沦为了性爱的奴隶，成了樱井胯下的玩物。

“要、要变成主人的形状了……”MJ奶声奶气的求饶，他的小穴被彻底撑开，被玩弄的十分糟糕，小腹甚至显现出阴茎的凸起来。穴里抽搐着喷出一股热液，樱井的龟头被淋个正着，快速地抽送了两下也泄在了MJ的体内。浓稠的精液把他彻底灌满，MJ眯起眼，他高潮了，却没有射出来。“染上主人的气味了……”

“还不够呢，”樱井把他放下来，射了一次之后阴茎并没有完全疲软，他就着这个姿势把松本抱到了特制的调教椅上。摄像机仍然在运作，MJ被转了个圈，按在椅上，从他的角度能清晰地看到大屏幕，画面中是他被插入的不断溢出浊液的小穴。“我的精液，润rin可要全部吃下去才行。”

“嗯……啊……”MJ双手抓着椅背跪在椅子上，指尖由于用力而发白，他仰起头试图缓和身后猛烈的撞击，“太多了……唔啊……”

尽管这样说着，MJ仍最大程度的翘起臀部来迎合身后的抽插，会场的音响将交合的水声放大，他觉得自己已经被那根灼热的东西给捣烂了，彻底烂成一滩水。粉嫩的肉穴被操成了淫媚的玫红色，紫黑的巨物插入其中，穴边一丝褶皱也没，被撑开到了极致。被射入的精液混合着淫水滴滴答答地滴下来，MJ的下半身一片狼藉，比最下等的娼妓还要淫乱。

再度被内射的时候MJ真的有了一种会怀孕的错觉，肚子里臌胀着，樱井压着他的腿还在不断的射入。远处的大屏幕过分清晰，他能清楚的看见自己那淫荡而不知羞耻的肉穴是如何吞下男人的粗物，以及因为过量而被挤出穴口的精液。

“太多了……要……怀上主人的小猫了……”

“舒服吗？”

“舒服……好舒服……”MJ已经射不出来了，他腿根发酸，不住地颤抖，就连小腹也微微隆起。他用手抚摸着布满痕迹的小腹，被抱着从正面进入，肉棒在穴里绞弄，MJ舔着嘴角，“里面都是主人的东西……”

“那我的小淫猫可要夹紧了，”樱井一巴掌拍在松本圆润的臀部，把他的小猫彻底操成离不开他肉棒的下流宠物，“漏出来是要被惩罚的。”

“是。”小猫泪眼婆娑，乖巧地扭动着腰部，“润rin是主人的猫，主人想怎么样都可以的，喵……”

2、

每年这个时候MJ就会多几天假期。MJ的空闲时光向来成迷，就连enjoy里与他关系最好的调教师也不知道他的假日生活，但也并非真的无人知晓，至少在enjoy的老板——樱井这里不是这样。

别墅的院后的玻璃花房，午后的阳光正好，玫瑰花的香味飘散在空气中，是个享受下午茶的好地方。

“唔啊……好舒服……”

还没走入花房便能听到里面传来的娇媚呻吟，声音的主人似乎完全不介意被别人听到自己的放荡，叫得十分起劲。

“呜……要射了……又、又要……”

层层叠叠的玫瑰之后，隐隐约约能够看见一个在阳光下闪闪发光的身影。皮肤上覆着一层薄汗，就像是琉璃一样晶莹透明，纯黑的发尾被汗液浸湿紧贴在皮肤上，回头望过来的视线充满风情。此刻的MJ比在enjoy里还要妖媚，他向前挺起身子，汗液顺着背脊弯出的沟壑流了下去，靠近尾椎的地方纹着一朵含苞待放的玫瑰。他曲起腿骑在一匹木马之上，看上去如同小孩的玩具，但如果掰开那两团饱满的软肉，就会发现马背上树立着一根狰狞的按摩棒，粗大的棒身此刻已经被红艳的肉穴吞进了大半，余出的部分浸满了透明的液体。

“看来你自己玩得很高兴啊，润。”

“唔……翔、翔桑去得好久……”骑在木马上的尤物不满地晃动腰臀，那根全黑的假阳具随着他的动作不断地在肉穴里抽插，“被、被干射了三次……”

谁也不会想到，原名松本润的enjoy顶级调教师MJ在休假的日子更加毫无节制，人前不可一世的MJ在私下里是个又骚又浪的sub。樱井半蹲在他面前，撩起了粘在脸上卷曲的一缕黑发，然后含住了松本因快感而吐出的舌尖。

亲吻与交合一样促进情欲，松本含着按摩棒的后穴变得更痒了，他用力晃动想要按摩棒来缓解身体的饥渴。樱井抹去松本嘴角不受控制流出的涎液，松本被他亲得神魂颠倒，唯有身体的本能促使他渴求更多的快感。

“看来润是不需要我了。”

樱井佯装离去，松本果然着急，但他忘记了自己正骑在木马上，略微的挣扎都让玩具剧烈地晃动，小穴里的按摩棒插得又快又狠，被蹂躏多时的身体一个哆嗦，又射了出来。松本软倒在木马上，身下是一片狼藉，他已经射不出什么来了，漂亮的细腰向下凹陷，蜜桃一样的臀部则是高高翘起，色情得令人心痒难耐。

“想要……翔桑的肉棒……”一上午被木马玩射了四次松本已经没有什么力气了，但那根让他快乐的东西就在不远处，无论如何也无法就这样让樱井离去。他急切地解开樱井的腰带，拉下拉链后那裹在灰色内裤里的巨物已然苏醒，松本像是一只发情的小猫，用脸去蹭。棉质的内裤下是热乎乎的硬物，光是想到这根东西完全勃起后会给他带来怎么样的快乐，松本就忍不住夹紧了双腿。“嗯啊……”

樱井没有制止松本，漂亮得要命的尤物隔着内裤亲吻他阴茎的画面太过于诱惑，热流向下半身不断涌去，樱井挺了挺腰。

“呜哇……”用牙齿咬住内裤的边缘下拉，粗壮的肉棒从内裤里弹跳出来，龟头上溢出的腺液随着动作被甩在他的唇边。松本伸出舌头缓慢地舔去了那滴，他就像是食人精血的玉藻前一般，每一个动作都深刻诠释了性感的含义。“翔桑的味道好重啊……”

“你喜欢的。”樱井用手扶着粗长的阴茎，龟头兴奋的溢出液体，在松本的唇边打转，将那双红唇彻底染上亮晶晶的水泽，“不是吗？”

抵御不了这样的诱惑，松本张口含住了肿胀的龟头，嘴里含糊不清地说着喜欢这种话。巨物把他的口腔占满，脸颊的肉也被迫鼓起，松本仰头承接着樱井的侵占。口水不受控制地流下来，樱井浅浅的抽插并不能缓解松本的渴望，他支起身子，想得到更多的快感，身下的木马却跟着他的动作而来回摆弄。

“呜、呜……”

“喜欢自己玩？”

松本摇头，可是后穴被插得十分舒服，樱井又不肯给他更多，所以情不自禁就扭起了腰，担忧樱井会因此离开，松本双手抓着樱井的裤子，用力地拉向自己。骤然的深喉逼出了松本的眼泪，反作用力破坏了他一直维持的平衡，他彻底把那根按摩棒坐到了底。

“呜……”

泫然欲泣的松本更是能激发樱井的施虐因子，他扣住松本的后脑，用力地进出湿润高温的口腔，每一下都操弄到紧致的喉口。

“唔……翔……唔啊……”

松本无法发出连贯的话语，樱井插得太用力，纤细的颈项甚至能看到被侵犯的深度，饶是他再习惯深喉，也被操的涎液直流。

“只被操嘴就爽翻了吗？”樱井嘴角噙着笑，故意加大幅度，带动松本的身体也剧烈的晃动起来。

爽。

好爽。

快要爽得死掉了。

松本发不出一点声音，后穴的那根随着樱井的动作侵犯的更加粗暴，让他甚至有一种被两个樱井同时插入的错觉。两倍的快感向他袭来，松本承受不住，后穴被玩具操出的体液越发的汹涌，他甚至觉得就连脚踝也被那浪荡不堪的液体沾湿了。松本被操得无法呼吸，他的双手被樱井攥紧无法动弹，后穴里那根到底不是人类的生殖器，他即便每一下都用力坐下去也还是会感到不满足。

“唔唔……”

他想要樱井干进他那欲求不满的贪婪肉穴，但又舍不得被操干口腔带来的窒息感，嘴里越是满足，后穴的空虚就被放大的越明显。

他快要被逼疯了。

在这样矛盾的心绪里，身体先一步缴械，松本抽搐着，呼吸都停滞了下来。木马的背上肉眼可见的溢出了汹涌的爱液，松本硬挺的前端却什么都没射出，他双眼失神、脑海一片空白，僵直了两秒突然软了下去。

樱井把人抱在怀里。

怀里的人似乎完全失去了神智，但又没有晕过去，嘴唇被操得红艳水亮，无意识的吐出一小节舌尖，穴里的按摩棒滑出了大半，淫水从湿软的肉穴里一股股地喷出来。

“潮吹了啊。”

樱井脱下裤子，把松本放在一旁下午茶专用的桌子上，漂亮的身体在阳光下微微发红，好像就连他都变成了一朵绝美的玫瑰。硕大的龟头被抵在湿滑柔软的穴口，上下滑动，松本留了太多水，下半身滑腻腻的，很容易就浅浅刺入了一个头部。

“嗯……”

即便整个人仍旧在混沌之中，被心爱的肉棒迫开肉穴的快感仍然让松本发出淫荡的吟哦，穴口一开一合，似乎想要把粗硕的巨物整根都吞进去。

樱井压低了身子，卡着松本的膝窝把腿压向他的胸口，被轻轻进入的穴口成了淫糜的红色，像是玫瑰一样等待着为他绽放，内里的穴肉饥渴的蠕动，邀请这根不属于自己的侵入者得到更多的欢愉。

“真浪。”

樱井俯下身去吻尚未闭合的嘴唇，腰间用力，整根阴茎瞬间插入到了最深处。

“唔啊……翔、翔桑……”

松本被玩具操得松软湿润的肉穴充分地接纳了樱井的硬挺，与玩具不同，樱井对着他的敏感点发动疯狂的攻击，绵延不断的淫水随着抽插而不断溢出，把他身下的桌布都晕开了大片的痕迹。身体敏感过了头，凶狠的插入带来的是近乎灭顶的性快感，松本呜咽着恢复神智，这让他更清晰地感觉到樱井捅到了那个地方，棒身上筋脉的凸起又蹭到了哪里。

“哈……哈……”哆嗦着搂着樱井的脖颈，虚软无力的双腿缠上劲腰，勃起但已无法射精的阴茎在两人的身体间被摩擦，龟头胀得发痛，囊袋却空空如也。“好棒……要被翔桑干死了……”

桌子随着两人的动作发出吱嘎吱嘎的声音，两片浑圆的臀肉被撞击得泛红，一根紫黑的粗物粗暴地撑开小巧的穴口，那里被扩张得一丝褶皱也无，随着野蛮的动作不断咕叽咕叽地溢出透明的液体。

樱井掐着他的腰猛干，身下美人意乱情迷的模样极大地取悦了他，纤细的脖颈也好，妩媚的眉眼也好，都是最催情的媚药。

“下午茶的时间到了。”他捏了一小块点心入口，然后俯下身把甜蜜的点心渡到对方的口中，吞吐间满是玫瑰的香气，尤物意犹未尽地舔着嘴角，奶油缀在舌尖，淫媚无比。

“好甜。”

松本并没有怎么在意味道，他就像是一块奶油蛋糕，在樱井不停的操弄下逐渐融化，发出更加甜蜜的香气。

甜的要命。

“那就喝点茶吧。”

樱井胯下胀痛，湿滑的肉穴太舒服了，但他仍游刃有余，单手执起精致的茶壶，红褐色的液体沿着壶口倾泻，松本漂亮的锁骨，微微臌胀的胸部，和略有沟壑的小腹都一起被弄湿。他没有停下抽插的速度，被沾湿的松本太过于美好，他只觉得喉间干渴，低头吮吸起锁骨间留下的红茶。

“呜啊……”

被亲吻身体的松本忍不住颤抖，被玩具玩弄了几个小时无人抚慰的身体比平时更为敏感，只是略微触碰就让他情难自已。充血硬挺的乳首蓦然感受到了一阵温热的触碰，触电一般的快感惹得他腰酸，无人抚慰的另一侧就显得格外的难耐。

“求你了，翔桑……这边、这边也想要……”手指揉捏胸口，自己抚弄远远比不上对方给与的刺激，松本挺胸寻求樱井的怜爱，一双媚眼里水汽朦胧。

挺立的凸起被樱井玩弄得肿胀，用力吸了一口，他反而直起身，放缓了下半身的动作，拇指揉捻了几下松本的嘴唇便伸入两只玩弄湿软的舌头。

“你这可不像是请求的态度啊，润。”

讨好的去舔樱井的手指，双手将胸肉向内推，中间出现了浅浅的沟壑，松本别过脸有些不好意思，“请、请主人享用下午茶……喵……”

“骚货。”

樱井骂了一句，抱起松本的腰让人直接骑在他的胯上，脐橙的体位使得他进入的更深，松本尖叫一声，胸口突然湿润。

“出……出来了……”

红肿挺立的乳首顶端溢出浊白的液体，滴落下来在他身体上留下乳白色的痕迹，松本下面被插得极深，委屈得快要哭出来一般。

“啊，润rin这是怀了小猫吗？”樱井用手蘸取液体放在口中，咸咸的乳汁带着松本身上的香气，“被肉棒操了就溢乳了。”

松本羞得满脸通红，急着反驳，“才、才不是……是因为打了花粉症的针……”他小声的补充，“才不是怀小猫了……”

“不是吗？那还真是太可惜了。”樱井颠着腿，粗硬的肉棒随着他动作的频率小幅度地进出松软的肉穴，操干出咕叽咕叽的水声。

感受过粗暴侵占的后穴自然是无法满足于温吞的交合，松本难耐地扭着腰，两只脚微微踮起，上下动着屁股，想要里面的那根能够加快速度。可樱井偏不顺着他的心意，最后干脆逆着松本的动作，存心不给他一个痛快。松本想要得受不了，穴里的淫水不断地往外流，两个人的交合更加的顺畅，同时也让渴求粗暴侵犯的身体变得格外难捱。

“是……”他的脸红得快要滴血，但性欲主宰了他的理智，为了放荡求欢他已经抛却了所有的自尊心，他牵过樱井的手放在自己的小腹上，由于阴茎的插入，他的腹部有明显的凸起，“这里……有了主人的小猫……唔啊……”

樱井卡着他的腰用力向上顶送，触及到松本的下腹时插在里面的阴茎仿佛也能够感觉到挤压，爽得他恨不得把这个淫荡的小猫就这样干死在这里，让他真的怀上他的小猫。

“太快了……怎么会……”松本叫出声，内里被搞成了乱七八糟的样子，肚子好像要被戳破，就连他自己也变得越来越狼狈了，“又变粗了……”

樱井啃咬着他略微柔软的胸口，虽然有肌肉，但那里却完全不是硬邦邦的，反而充满弹性，随着用力的揉捏，更多的液体从中溢出。

“啊啊……”过度的舒爽占据了他的思维，松本浪叫着，很快接受了那个淫荡的设定，捂着自己的小腹感受肚皮被不断顶起的律动。“会被干得流产的……”他忍不住呜呜的哭起来，却无法阻止身体放荡的对着樱井求欢，肉穴欢快地吞吐着巨物，然后流出更多的爱液。

樱井扣着他的腰迫使小穴把阴茎吞入得更多，穴里的软肉缠着他的肉棒，极度的舒爽，他哑着嗓子搂紧了松本，“流产了那就把你再干到怀孕。”

骑乘的体位不太好发挥，樱井把松本放到地上让他抓着桌沿，从后方抬起一条腿重新插了进去。

“啊啊……又被插入了……”

松本骚浪的呻吟着，他的身体被操成了更加色情得颜色，单脚不太好支撑，很快他就被顶得趴在桌子上。樱井抓着他的腿，把人翻过来，粗硕的生殖器在穴里转了半圈，换来了松本的大声尖叫与肌肉的绷紧。

他又被干到溢乳。

乳汁从挂在乳尖被一滴一滴的挤出来，松本半侧着身子，一条腿被扯开，中间的嫩穴贪婪地吞下樱井的粗物，搭在小腹上的阴茎什么也射不出，只能随着身体被撞击得幅度来回甩动。

“要被干死了……”双手无力地抓着床单，松本眼前都是绚丽的光影，“爽死了……怎么会、这么爽……”

松本不停地说着浪话，快感冲击着他的理智，他成为了只知道追求性欲的宠物，在樱井的身下乞求被不断的侵犯，变得淫乱至极。

“不、不行了……翔桑……”

他寻求着樱井的抚慰，用身体的所有来接纳、来承受樱井的性欲，变成了彻彻底底，只属于樱井一个人的sub。

“又要……呜啊……”

樱井把他的腿扛在臂弯里，松本的下半身被提起，淫水流不出去，被交合的动作带的不断溅出，甚至流到了弯曲起来的小腹，在那里积了一小滩水渍。

“要去了……啊……”

大力的冲刺之后，樱井紧贴着松本的身体射精了，片刻后穴口涌出了粘稠的体液。樱井离开松本的身体，被长时间使用的小穴无法立刻闭合，淫水和精液争先恐后地从小洞里溢出，把松本的下半身弄得一塌糊涂。松本失去了所有的力气，眼角含泪嘴唇红肿，胸乳上满是乳白的液体，小腹往下都是体液，双腿无力地垂着，似乎已经没有和合拢的力气。

樱井把人抱在怀里，累坏了的松本转头寻找了一个舒服的位置，腿间的浊液滴滴答答地落在地上。

“接下来要怎么度过呢。”

对于MJ的假期，他可是超期待的。

别墅的三楼，有一个探出的露天泳池，夜幕降临后水面反射出斑斓的灯光。

“哈……等……等一下翔桑……”

松本趴在泳池的边缘，他被樱井从后方抓着腰操干，泳池略凉的水随着抽插的动作被带进小穴，滚烫的肉壁因为温差而不断抽搐。

离开了enjoy他就不再是MJ，当以松本润的身份承接樱井的爱欲时，他总会忍不住害羞起来，仿佛那个淫荡下流的MJ只存在于那个承载欲望的建筑内。

“水、水都进来了……”

液体稀释了他的爱液，润滑的效果打了折扣，每一次的抽插都会带来细微的痛感，这些痛感对比出更为汹涌的舒爽，松本并不讨厌。

“润的小穴……好热……”

樱井从后面搂着他，热气呼在他敏感的耳畔，松本忍不住发抖，可怜兮兮地央求，“我们回去吧，翔桑……”

“可是润的身体很兴奋啊，”樱井从他的腰腹摸到嘴唇，“你看，你把我夹得很紧。”

“唔……”

相贴的身体互相传递着体温，松本轻轻的颤抖着，来自于水的浮力使他觉得自己好像快要被吞没了。

被名为樱井翔的欲望拖入水底。

松本回过身，与樱井接吻。

被中出了之后脱力的松本被樱井抱到泳池边，白色的浴巾吸掉了他身上的水珠，就连小穴里潺潺流出的精液也一并吸走。月光下松本赤裸的身体就像是一件完美的艺术品，不断起伏的胸膛和去掉毛发的下体，就连无力合拢的双腿也是。

充满了色情的艺术。

樱井趴在他的身上与他接吻，唇舌离去的同时舌尖黏连出暧昧的银丝。松本的眼睛水光迷离，清晰地倒影出樱井来。

樱井的吻慢慢落满他身体的每一处，在上面留下专属与他的印记。

“嗯啊……翔桑……”

松本咬着手指，他的身体被樱井调教得十足敏感，只是被摸了囊球就已经爽得要命，更不要说被樱井含入口中。今天他射了太多次，双腿早就无力，阴茎也无法完全硬起，但樱井的技巧实在是过于高超，明知道已经射不出什么了，松本还是有了要射精的感觉。

“舒服吗？”

樱井响亮地亲了一口他的小腹，手指也没有停下对他阴茎的刺激，松本扭着腰，比起前端，他的后穴更渴望樱井的抚慰。

“拜托……”松本双手扯开柔软的穴口，银色的光辉下，小穴内部的软肉不断地挤出被灌入的精液，被玩弄得艳红的媚肉不知羞耻的收缩着，“进到这里来……”

“还不行啊，”樱井不知从哪里摸出了一个小盒子，里面都是大大小小的玩具，他挑出了一个最小号的尿道按摩棒，虽然尺码最小，但细细长长的棒身缀满了一颗颗小珠子，“要让润更舒服才行。”

松本看见那物后穴不禁变得更痒，他的身体比他更享受樱井的玩弄，他早就变成了樱井的禁脔，是按照樱井的性欲打造的，最完美的性处理器。

“不、不行的……”嘴上这样说，后穴却渴望地开合，“会坏掉的。”

“不会的，”松本的身体是他一手调教出来的，樱井比他更了解他的身体，“我在这呢，全都交给我。”

就像是有魔力一般，好像只要是樱井的话，就算被彻底玩坏也没有关系。松本看着樱井把那根按摩棒插入自己的尿道，一大股淫水欢快的溢了出来。

“嗯……好奇怪的感觉……”

一个个珠子被插入了尿道，原本半软的性器反而变得硬挺，被撑开的尿道产生了怪异的满涨感，松本忍不住扭腰向樱井撒娇。

“拜托了，进来好不好。”

没有人能够拒绝松本的邀请，就连樱井也不能。他最心爱的尤物在他身下自己拉开穴口请他侵占，几乎是瞬间樱井的阴茎就粗了一圈，他扶着肉棒在入口画圈，然后慢慢地探入高温的软穴。

“这可是你自己要求的。”

松本的小穴高温而柔软，越往里就更加紧致，不管被他如何肆意玩弄，总是能很快恢复，樱井忍不住喟叹，“你真的是太骚了……”

“呜……”与想象中的不同，樱井的插入带来了饱胀感的同时，阴茎被插入异物的感觉也变得更加明显，松本几乎是惊慌失措的抓着应尽的手臂，“里面……好胀啊……”

樱井把人捞起来亲吻，双手在他的敏感点上不断撩拨，低哑的声线像是催眠的蛊惑，“很快就舒服了，润不想跟我一起吗？”

“跟、跟翔桑一起……”陷入情欲的松本温顺异常，似乎樱井的所有要求他都会无条件的答应。他下身最敏感的两处同时被侵占，室外的交欢带来了别样的感觉，他想收拢双腿，却也只能磨蹭着樱井的腰侧，急切的催促他，“快点……嗯啊……”

樱井大力地撞击，松本觉得五脏六腑仿佛都就此移位，所有的感官都被屏蔽，只留下身下被侵犯的那一处，性欲高涨的他蜷起脚趾。

“好棒……翔桑的肉棒……”

他不禁仰起头，漂亮的颈部线条在月光下闪闪发亮，樱井忍不住俯下身舔去上面的汗液，牙齿咬住一小块皮肤缓慢的厮磨着。并不觉得疼痛，那种被标记的感觉反而增添了情欲的汹涌，松本在樱井的身下淫荡的扭腰，小穴收缩榨取男人的精液。

前端突然传来异样的感觉，松本叫了一声，只见樱井的手指勾着尿道按摩棒的拉环来回移动。那种快要射精的感觉实在是太过磨人，松本挣扎着，却被穴内的肉棒捅了两下就软了腰。

前端射不出任何东西，后面又被快速的占有，松本觉得自己已经被这快感撕成了两半，一半放浪享受着情欲，一半不上不下被硬生生卡主。

“不、不要了……”松本红着眼睛求饶，小穴因刺激而收得更紧，小腹酸软得要命，就连被拉开的腿根也泛起酸来，他抱着樱井的脖子啜泣，“太多了……”

他把脸埋在樱井的肩膀，痛感和快感交织成巨大的网，快要把他勒毙在樱井的怀里，他甚至恍惚的觉得，就算是这样死了也没什么大不了。他抽咽着，全然不知自己此刻是一种多么诱人的景象，过多的感觉让他的大脑一片混沌，只能凭借着本能呼唤着樱井的名字。

“要……要去了……”

他被樱井欺负的泪水涟涟，不断累积的快感终于突破了极限，在樱井拔出尿道按摩棒的同时，他颤抖着再次射精。

“嗯……”

樱井闷哼一声也射在了他的体内，两个人就这样交叠地躺在月光下的游泳池边。松本完全失去了意识，被玩弄了一整天早就已经超过了他身体的负荷，此刻他沉沉睡去，就像纯洁的天使，所有的污秽与淫乱都沾染不了他的洁白无瑕。

樱井用手指梳理他略微凌乱的头发，附身在松本的额头印下一吻。

“晚安，我的天使。”

3、

结束了休假的第一天松本的预定就排满了，这位enjoy的顶级调教师向来都是炙手可热，甚至有传言为了争抢预定的名额那些出入酒局都小心翼翼的名流毫不避讳地大打出手。

当然传言总有夸张的成分，这其中最贴合实际的大概就是松本的人气了。但松本也并非任何客人都接待，想要成功地预定到松本除了有足够的金钱权势之外，还要看他的心情。这一算不上标准的标准意外的，竟然没有人觉得有什么不对，甚至被拒绝多次也痴心不改，令人啧啧称奇。

“垃圾。”

松本双腿交叠，单手支着下巴，座位的旁边放着几台空气加湿器，玫瑰的香气随着水雾在空气中扩散，仿佛置身于玫瑰花园。而这朵最艳丽的玫瑰有着傲人的美貌与冰霜般的性格，即便是坐在这里不动，也能让一心寻求调教得客人甘愿俯首。

正跪伏在他面前的是现在支持率最高的议员藤井，完美的家世学历以及英俊的外表是他无往不利的武器，但在松本的面前，他仅仅只是一个没有抬头资格的“垃圾”。

啪——

藤井的背部出现了一道红痕，但他跪着的姿势没有任何改变，尽管他已经兴奋得快要达到高潮。如果不是亲眼所见，没有人能想到衣冠楚楚的当红议员，竟然是个需要被鞭打才能勃起的变态，甚至还有奇怪的衣着性癖。

“嗯……”

红色的高跟鞋踩上肿胀的龟头，藤井竟然立刻就在疼痛中射精，他浑身颤抖着，口水眼泪不停地流下来。松本面无表情，冷漠地“啧”了一声，非但没有收回脚，反而碾了碾，爽得藤井忍不住地呻吟。

恶心的生殖器软绵绵的感觉令人作呕，松本毫不掩饰自己的厌恶，偏偏即使是这样充满鄙夷的表情也能让藤井得到无与伦比的快感。

穿上衣服之后藤井似乎变了个人，他微笑时足以算得上是英俊潇洒，就是这张脸骗得了无数的支持。

“MJ桑，我希望您能认真考虑一下我的建议，做我私人的dom绝对不会比在enjoy差，而且您还会得到更多。”

“金钱、地位，”他深深吸了一口空气里的玫瑰香味，这个味道令他着迷，“你想要什么，我都能给你。”

“不必了，”松本想也不想直接拒绝，“我对垃圾没兴趣。”

被拒绝的藤井丝毫没有恼怒，比起他人的顺从，无情的拒绝与不屑一顾更令他心动不已，他忍不住想要跪下来亲吻松本的鞋尖。

“MJ桑……”

“这位客人，您预订的时间已经结束，请您从这边离开。”

保安适时地出现阻止了藤井靠近松本，违反了enjoy的规矩会被永久除名会员，他不想失去再度预订MJ的机会，只能灰溜溜地离开，保安跟在他身后面带怜悯。这个男人永远也不会知道，他再也没有机会踏进enjoy一步了，甚至所有的情趣俱乐部都不会向他打开大门。

这个插曲似乎并未影响松本的心情，他没有换装，直接打开房间的暗门，那里有直通老板办公室的电梯。电梯的镜面映出他此刻的着装，黑色的大衣下是艳红的女警装扮，皮质的短裙包裹住浑圆的臀部，隐隐约约能看见渔网袜的吊带，只是略微一抬眼的动作，便让整个空间充满了妖冶的情色。

画面沿着线缆被传送到电脑的屏幕上，松本出了电梯，从一个画面走入了另一个画面。不仅仅是私人电梯和MJ专属的调教室，只要是松本经常出现的地点都被全程监控着，那些影像最终展现在樱井的面前。

打开大门，不远处樱井正在挑选皮鞭，黑色的皮革制成的流苏拍在手里发出微弱的声响，松本微微侧头，黑色的大衣掉落在地面，他走过去，与樱井交换了一个带着玫瑰味道的吻。

“今天速度有点慢啊，是业务能力下降……”樱井揉捻着松本的嘴唇，那柔软的触感令他爱不释手，“还是对藤井议员的提议心动了？”

“他付不起价。”

回答没有丝毫犹豫，松本的腿卡在樱井的腿间来回磨蹭，那条穿着网袜的腿很快就被捞起来按在对方腰侧，为了保持平衡他只能抱住身前的人。紧身的衣物因为过大的动作幅度而有了不同程度的卷起，他比女性还要纤细的腰线与大腿内侧的线条就这样暴露在灯光下，他本人似乎对此浑然不觉。

樱井把他放在办工桌上，冰凉的桌面刺激得皮肤起了一层鸟肌，松本娇气地抱着樱井，嘴里念叨着凉。

亲吻了一下他的脸颊，樱井站立在松本的双腿之间，皮裙下被黑色蕾丝丁字裤包裹的下体一览无遗。松本的阴茎在这样的目光下缓缓勃起，单薄的蕾丝再也束缚不住挺立的生殖器，被撑到了一边，藏在阴囊后的小穴也忍不住开始流水。

“翔桑……”

他的皮裙已经完全被推到腰上，丁字裤被拨到一边，穴口闪闪发亮，习惯了被侵犯的身体已经开始期待地扭动。

“呜嗯……”

樱井探入了两根手指，饥渴的穴里立刻不知羞耻地缠上来，里面的水越流越多，甚至光是用手指抽插他就爽的不能自已。

空气被情欲蒸腾，室温不断升高，皮质的衣物不透气，水汽被锁在内，松本伸出舌头想要讨一个吻来降温。樱井把人推倒在桌面上，等待许久的硬物横冲直撞，直接进入到了最深处，过多的粘液被挤了出来，发出咕叽的声音。

“唔……”

被侵犯的微痛和被撑开的满足感是同时出现的，松本抓着樱井背后衣服的布料，漂亮的眼睛里含着一圈水汽。

舒服。

太舒服了。

松本微微张口，整个人因性爱而放松。

插入后樱井并没有急着动作，他像拆礼物一样一颗一颗解开松本的衣扣，布料纷纷四散开来，露出松本胸口白皙细腻的皮肤。他的身上还有没有完全消下去的痕迹，斑斑点点昭示了主人的纵欲，不曾抚慰过的乳首肿胀挺立，樱井伸手拉扯其中的一粒，身下的人骤然收紧了肌肉。

“夹得太紧了，润。”樱井俯身去吻他汗湿的鬓角，插在松本身体里的阴茎因动作的变化而有了小小的磨蹭。这些细微的摩擦显然不足以让松本得到快感，他喘息着扭腰，邀请樱井粗暴的进犯。

“拜托了，干我……”

松本神色迷离，身体飘散出玫瑰催情的味道，胸口的敏感点被恶意的玩弄，后穴不住地流水，只想让樱井的那根大家伙好好地磨一磨。他弓着腰，双腿主动缠上樱井的身体，像一个放荡的娼妓一样在樱井的身下求欢。

“里面好痒啊，翔桑……”

无法被满足的欲望让他几乎要落下泪来，上半身被照顾得妥帖，下半身却仅仅只得到了插入，两极分化的性爱让他被情欲饱胀与欲求不满两种感觉拉扯着，就像身体分成了两半，一边叫着好爽，另一边叫着想要。

“喜欢吗？”

樱井抹去他眼角的泪，唇舌交缠的感觉太过美妙，松本小腹发胀，不曾被抚慰过的阴茎流出潺潺的爱液。

“喜、喜欢……”松本被他吻得恍惚，下半身却显得尤为寂寞，他不安地催促，“里面也想要……”

即便是不用道具，樱井也能把他干得欲仙欲死，只是今天不知道为什么，樱井迟迟不肯给他快乐，情欲燃烧着他带的理智，松本近乎乞求。

松本这个臣服于性欲的淫荡模样让樱井心里冒出了一团火，他一向知道松本超高的人气，也知道那些预定他的客人是抱着怎么样的目的，即便松本不为所动，他也还是忍不住地生气。

“就这么欠干吗？是不是只要能操你下边的这张小嘴，谁都可以。”樱井的声音已经有了几分怒意，他用力拧了一把红透了的乳尖，换来松本夹紧的穴道和浪荡的呻吟。

“嗯啊……还、还想要……”

被情欲左右的松本完全没有注意樱井语气里的酸味，他只当是通常的调情，因而叫得格外放肆。

樱井被他这个反应气到了。他喜欢松本因为他而变得淫荡，但一想到在别人的臆想里，松本被操干的模样，他就止不住生气。

他不想把这样的松本让别人看见，就算是被意淫也不行。

“唔……怎么会……变更粗了……”

插在体内的肉棒突然变得更粗更硬，松本被彻底撑开，过多的饱胀感使他不习惯地抚摸着肚子，那里已经被樱井的阴茎撑得凸了起来。

“骚货。”性器硬得生疼，樱井掐着松本的腰突然开始大开大合地操干，每一下都齐根没入，恨不得把两颗囊球也塞到里面才好。

“啊啊……太、太快了……”

松本仰起头尖叫，骤然开始的侵犯带来的欲望就像开闸的水库，汹涌而来把他淹没，他无法去抵挡，只能随着每一次的冲撞淫叫娇喘。

“不是想要男人插吗？现在就给你！”囊袋随着粗暴的动作打在松本的尾椎处，娇嫩的皮肤被不断撞击，他看了生气，用手掰开饱满的臀肉，插入得更加彻底。小巧的肉穴被插得红肿，不断有被捣成白沫的淫液随着抽插的动作而被带出来，体液把两人的下体全部弄湿，甚至还有不少顺着桌沿滴滴答答地淌下去。

“呜……啊……顶到里面了……哈……”

太舒服了。

舒服到他愿意一辈子被樱井侵犯，什么都不去想，什么都不去做，被摆弄成各种淫贱的样子，肚子里灌满樱井的精液，成为他专用的肉便器。

“呼……”

紧窄的肉穴让樱井停不下冲撞的动作，贪婪的媚肉牢牢地吸附在肉棒上，层层叠叠地带给他多重的快感。可这丝毫不能抚平他的怒火，光是想到有人对他存了那样的心思，樱井就恨不得把松本锁住关起来，让他每天只能被自己操得欲求不满，除了自己这根什么也不能替代。

“要……要被翔桑干死了……”

松本控制不住地颤抖，他在不知不觉间已经射出了第一回，此刻半软的阴茎顶端还在溢出精液，高潮被强行延长。

“被干就爽成这样了吗？”樱井揉捏着他的臀肉，上面留下了清晰的指痕，这样深的痕迹很快就会变得青紫，“你的那些客人，对你也是存着这样的心思吧。”

“想把你扒光，按在地上插入……”

“或者强迫你骑在他们脏兮兮的老二上，把精液全都射进你的肚子……”

“明明是被你鞭打调教的人，却把你干得比性奴还骚浪……”

“轮流一起上你，把精液射在你身体的所有与地方……”

松本浑身都在颤抖，他被樱井操得神志不清，言语上的侮辱增添了情欲，那些跪在他脚边的客人好像真的存了樱井所说的淫邪念头，在被他鞭打的同时意淫着如何操干他。

“呜……翔桑……”

他爽得情难自禁，高跟鞋不知何时掉了一只，网眼袜中的脚趾蜷缩起来，另一只高跟鞋也要掉不掉，随着樱井快速的抽插而来回晃动。松本觉得他要死了，死在樱井带给他滔天的情欲之中，偏偏他还觉得心甘情愿，等樱井在他身体里射出来的时候整个人已经失去了神智，呢喃着樱井的名字。

樱井并没有打算就这样放过他，即便是之后开视频会议的时候也没有把阴茎从松本的身体里抽出来。松本带着口塞被从后面进入，黑洞洞的摄像头正在他的头上，只要他动作大一点，被男人阴茎操成淫兽的影像就会随着摄像头传送到众人面前。

视频里的樱井衣衫整齐，若非是背景里有肉体啪嗒的声音和被操得忍不住的甜腻呻吟，大概没有人会想到这里有一片多么淫糜的光景。松本的娇喘如蜜糖般甜蜜，樱井已经看见视频的另一头不止一个人双手放在桌下揉搓自己的裤裆，他不由得更加得意。

就算被再多的人觊觎，松本也只能被他一个人侵犯，被他一个人把肚子灌满精液，卑微地乞求更多的爱欲。

松本被他插得呜呜淫叫，就连视频会议已经结束了都没发现，樱井把他抱起来的时候还在拼命挣扎。

“不……不可以……”

松本的眼泪流的更多了，他拼命地捂着自己的脸，在被暴露的恐惧中到达了高潮，飞溅出来的精液落在了大腿被记号笔画出的“正”字上，晕开了一片的黑。

“啊，这样计数就不准确了，”樱井抽出肉棒，失去了阻碍的穴口涌出一大滩液体，把他的地毯全部弄湿。“要怎么惩罚你呢？”

失禁一般的感觉让松本感到羞愧，他眼角还挂着泪，哼哼唧唧地对着樱井说舒服。两根指节分明的手指插入被操红的穴口向外拉，更多的体液争先恐后地从绵软的小穴里涌出来。

“请……翔桑随便使用我的身体吧……”

他是这样宣告的。

而后便被樱井按在落地窗前操干，松本放浪的呻吟，冰冷的玻璃和身体内火热的肉棒不断冲击着他的神经。窗外的灯火斑斓，松本的眼前却是漆黑的海绵，而樱井与他被翻涌的情潮逐渐吞没。

如果是两个人一起的话……

松本被樱井捏着下巴亲吻，他从对方的眼睛里清晰地看见了自己的倒影。

再黑暗的地方也没什么可怕的吧。

“翔桑……”

夜幕降临，绚丽的霓虹接连亮起。

沿着这条最繁华的街道一直走，就能看见在这里最显眼的建筑，这里有最美艳的尤物也最顶级的享受，如果你能有幸得到入会的机会。

在enjoy顶楼的一个房间，松本刚刚起床。

他的身体满是欲望的痕迹，两腿间都是半干的体液，似乎刚从那场欢愉中结束不久。房间里没有其他人的踪影，松本似乎也完全不在意，下床走向浴室。被使用过度的后穴略微无法闭合，里面被灌满的液体随着他走动而下落，大腿内侧隐约能看到被体液弄花的多个“正”字。

松本腰腿酸软，光是走到浴室已经用尽了大部分的力气，转身打开开关，漂亮的腰臀曲线下是青紫的指印。

热水从花洒中流出来。透明的液体弄湿了他的头发和漂亮的脸，身上的精液也被水流带走，尾椎的玫瑰纹身也变得更加娇媚，他的身体也被热水蒸出了粉嫩的红。

他便是这里独一无二的玫瑰。

樱井完成工作回到办公室的时候松本已经离开。空气里漂浮着情事过后的淫糜香味，他坐在椅子上，电脑退出了待机模式，他随意点了几下，画面便回到了之前几个小时。

松本全身只余下一双吊带网袜，被他干得神魂颠倒，自己抱着腿邀请樱井的再度侵犯，嘴里说着骚浪的爱语。布满指痕的臀部被用记号笔写上了“樱井专用”，而他正在画一个指向不断吐水的肉穴的箭头。

樱井退出了视频，电脑又回到了监控的画面。在松本那间专属的调教室里，身着西装三件套的松本高傲得仿佛是一个贵公子，带着毋庸置疑的上位者的气势。

似乎是察觉到了什么，松本略微抬起头，正好与屏幕这边的樱井目光交汇。

樱井勾起唇，他已经迫不及待地等待松本完成工作再度回到他的身边了。

他是他得力的下属，也是他专属的sub。

是他可爱的宠物，更是他无可替代的情人。


End file.
